lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Fanon Summon Chants
The basis of this page is for anyone and everyone to put any summon chants they have for themselves, cards they've created, characters they've created, and anything else of the related. Feel free to use English, Kanji, or whatever language. Yu-Gi-Oh! Duality of Demon Yuda Amuka Demon Swordsman - Astaroth 「冥府の魂。その黒い翼と、闇の中の光になる！ウルティマ召喚！現れよ、階層八！悪魔剣士 - アスタロト！」 Meifu no tamashī. Sono kuroi tsubasa to, yami no naka no hikari ni naru! Urutima shōkan! Arawareyo, Kaisō hachi! Akuma Kenshi - Asutaroto! Soul of the netherworld. With those black wings, become the light within the darkness! Ultima Summon! Come forth, Hierarchy Eight! Demon Swordsman - Astaroth! Ψυχή του Κάτου Κόσμου. Με αυτά τα μαύρα φτερά, γίνε το φως μες στο σκοτάδι! Κάλεσμα Ultima! Εμφανίσου, Ιεραρχία Οχτώ! Δαιμονικός Ξιφομάχος - Astaroth! Yu-Gi-Oh! ReWrite Yuzuki Taiga Time Emperor Deity - Chronos-Eyes Dragon Sacred Maiden of Time, cross over dimensions and become the power to awaken the absolute ruler of time! Distortion Summon! Descend from the future, absolute god! Level 8! Time Emperor Deity - Chronos-Eyes Dragon! Chronos-Eyes Silence Sniper Awaken that noble soul hidden between the rifts in time. Eliminate all enemies in one shot! Xyz Summon! Appear before me, Rank 4! Chronos-Eyes Silence Sniper! Chronos-Eyes Glint Samurai Smiling leader of the troupe, become the prideful light that slashes through all opposes! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 7! Chronos-Eyes Glint Samurai! LHK Prime Evil Mephisto - Prince of Lies Light and darkness, merge with the power of the different dimension, and bring the justice of the hell. Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank Four! Prime Demonic Mephisto - Prince of Lies! Φως και σκοτάδι, ενώσου με τη δύναμη της διαφορετικής διάστασης και φέρε τη δικαιοσύνη της Κόλασης. Κάλεσμα Xyz. Εμφανίσου, Τάξη Τέσσερα! Πρώτο Δαιμονικό Μεφίστο - Πρίγκηπα του Ψεύδους! Abedabun, Queen of the Coven Leader of the witches, master of the sorcerers, legend of the magic. Bear witness of the sorcery of this fated existence! Ultima Summon! Come forth, Hierarchy Eight! Abedabun, Queen of the Coven! Αρχηγός των μαγισσών, άρχοντας των μάγων, θρύλος της μαγείας. Πάρε μια γεύση από τη μαγεία αυτής της μοιραίας ύπαρξης! Κάλεσμα Ultima! Εμφανίσου, Ιεραρχία Οχτώ! Abedabun, Βασίλισσα της Συνάθροισης Μαγισσών! Number 38: Shining Judgment Knight Proud knight, sacred blade, unmoving resolve. Show the justice, different dimension knight. Xyz Summon! Descend, Rank 4! ! Υπερήφανος ιππότης, ιερή λεπίδα, ατάραχη αποφασιστικότητα. Δείξε τη δικαιοσύνη σου, ιππότη της διαφορετικής διάστασης. Κάλεσμα Xyz! Κατέβα, Τάξη 4! ! Cavaliere orgogliso, spada sacra, risolutezza irremovibile. Mostra la giustizia, cavaliere dell'altra dimensione. Evocazione Xyz! Discendi, Rango 4! ! Number 55: Burning Charioteer Raise the banner of rebellion, hellfire knight. Pierce the fierce arrow to the mightiest of the enemies. Xyz Summon! Burn to ashes, Rank 6! ! Σηκώστε τη σημαία της εξέγερσης, ιππότη της φωτιάς της κολάσεως. Τρυπήσε το βίαιο βέλος στους ισχυρότερους από τους εχθρούς. Κάλεσμα Xyz! Κάψε τις στάχτες, Τάξη 6! ! Alza la bandiera della ribellione, cavaliere dei fuochi infernali. Perfora la feroce freccia nel più grande dei nemici. Evocazione Xyz! Incenerisci, Rango 6! ! Number 86: Solar Ray Dragon Transcend time, dragon of solar energy. Use your energy as a tool to eliminate those who stand in your way. Xyz Summon! Transcend, Rank 4! ! Ξεπέρασε τον χρόνο, δράκε της ηλιακής ενέργειας. Χρησιμοποίησε την ενέργειά σου σαν εργαλείο για να εξοντώσεις αυτούς που στέκονται στο πέρασμά σου. Κάλεσμα Xyz! Ξεπέρασε, Τάξη 4! ! Hermanos Rodríguez, the Sharp Drivers Talented siblings fallen in their own passion, prodigal youngsters and unique resolve. Dimension Summon! Arise, Rank 4! Clever Drivers - Hermanos Rodríguez! Ταλαντούχα αδέρφια, πεσόντες από το ίδιο τους το πάθος, άσωτοι νέοι και μοναδική αποφασιστικότητα. Κάλεσμα Διάστασης! Εμφανίσου, Τάξη 4! Έξυπνοι Οδηγοί - Αδερφοί Ροντρίγκεζ! Collins, the Driver of Gallantry Gallant youth driver, show your skills to those who doubt it and use the speed to your own advantage! Ionyx Summon! Arrive, Level 6! Driver of Gallantry - Collins! Γενναίος νέος οδηγός, δείξε τις ικανότητές σου σε αυτούς που τις αμφιβάλλουν και χρησιμοποίησε την ταχύτητά σου για το δικό σου πλεονέκτημα! Κάλεσμα Ionyx! Εμφανίσου, Επίπεδο 6! Οδηγός της Γενναιότητας - Collins! Peterson, the Super Swede (using "Sideways" as an Enhance Material) Roaring driver from the north, use your slipstream and eliminate the ones you oppose! Enhance Summon! Arrive, Level 8! Super Swede - Peterson! Οδηγός του Βορρά που βρυχάται, χρησιμοποίησε το slipstream σου και εξόντωσε αυτούς που αντιτίθεσαι! Κάλεσμα Ενίσχυσης! Εμφανίσου, Επιπέδου 8! Σούπερ Σουηδός - Peterson! Prince Bira, the Royal Driver Strong and willing prince, use your position and your driving skills to fear them. Show your superiority to those who doubt him! Ultima Summon! Arise from the palace, Hierarchy Five! Royal Driver - Prince Bira! Ισχυρός και πρόθυμος πρίγκιπας, χρησιμοποίησε τη θέση σου και τις οδηγικές σου ικανότητες για να τους κάνεις να φοβούνται! Δείξε την υπεροχή σας σε αυτούς που τον αμφισβητούν! Κάλεσμα Ultima! Σήκω από το παλάτι, Ιεραρχία Πέντε! Βασιλικός Οδηγός - Πρίγκηπας Bira! Number 200: Demonic Tax Collector - Zacchaeus Tax collector from the underworld, put your wealth at stake to do his own game. Prove the powerlessness of the imbecile foolish poor people standing in your way. Xyz Summon! Rank 1, Zacchaeus, the Demonic Tax Collector! Τελώνης από τον υπόκοσμο, βάλτε τον πλούτο σας σε κίνδυνο για να κάνει το δικό του παιχνίδι. Αποδείξτε την αδυναμία των ηλίθιων ανόητων φτωχών ανθρώπων που στέκονται στο δρόμο σας. Κάλεσμα Xyz! Τάξη 1, Ζακχαίος, ο δαιμονικός τελώνης! Prost, the Professor Willing and brave fighter of the high-speed, merge with the power of experience and show them the overwhelming power you possess. Evolute Summon! Appear, Stage 9, master of all drivers, Prost, the Professor! Πρόθυμος και γενναίος μαχητής της υψηλής ταχύτητας, συγχώνευσε με τη δύναμη της εμπειρίας και δείξε την τεράστια δύναμη που διαθέτεις. Κάλεσμα Εξειλιγμένο! Εμφανίσου, Στάδιο 9, άρχοντας όλων των οδηγών, Prost, ο Καθηγητής! Cyber Tutu Infinity ( from ). , grow up and use the skills of an experienced dancer to allure the opposing creatures. Xyz Change, Rank 4! The endless pointes of grace and swiftness, Cyber Tutu Infinity! Χαριτωμένη μπαλαρίνα από τις εξαιρετικές πουέντ, μεγάλωσε και να χρησιμοποίησε τις ικανότητες της έμπειρης χορεύτριας για να σαγηνεύσει τα αντίπαλα πλάσματα. Αλλαγή Xyz, Τάξη 4! Οι ατελείωτες πουέντ της χάρης και ταχύτητας, Cyber Tutu Άπειρο! Capital Control - Dijsselbloem Bow down to me, penniless imbecile. Bear witness of my overwhelming strength, as my soul and my possessions are at stake of the clashing between the symbol of abundance! Bloom Summon! Appear before our very eyes, Level 8! Capital Control - Dijsselbloem. Number 67: Seih Sou Dragon Come forth, Rank 4! The demonic keeper of the dragon that never forgets his beastly attitude, No. 67 Disgraceful Emotionless Criminal - Dragon of Seih Sou! Number 75: Convicted Militants Corruption and rebellion, come to one and give birth to a new militant corps. Xyz Summon! Arise, Rank 4! The symbol of unrest, No. 75 Embezzled Militants Drowned By Despair - Death-Convicted Militants! Whitewinged Birdragon When the holy feathers combine their powers, miracle happens! The peace of this world will be brought back by the appearance of this god dragon! Appear, Whitewinged Birdragon! Drama Spirit King - Suleiman the Magnificent Arise from the palace, show your anger and your rage towards those who oppose you and let them face your judgment! Appear, Drama Spirit King - Suleiman the Magnificent! Drama Spirit King - Suleiman the Magnificent (when re-Pendulum Summoned) Appear once more from the palace, show your revenge towards those who oppose you and let them face the same suffering as what you feel! Appear once more, Drama Spirit King - Suleiman the Magnificent! Golden Armor Enhance Dragon Holy dragon, wear your golden armor and shield the attacks of the invaders above you! Enhance Summon! Appear, Level 7! The golden dragon with the sacred armor, Golden Armor Enhance Dragon. Card Mist Magician (Summoned with ) , disappear through the foggy place and evolve to a master of all spells! Enhance Summon! Appear, Level 7! The magician whose fog magic entertains most people, Card Mist Magician. Monochrome-Eyes Spectrum Dragon Radiant light of the rainbow, combine your seven colors and create a new power! Spectrum Summon! Appear, the monochrome dragon with rainbow eyes! . Marghoe, Queen of Beautiful Vine (Special Summoned by her effect) Master of the swimming pools, show the power beyond the waters and show the opponents a lesson or two about your grace! Come on, queen whose beauty is more crystalline than the clear waters you are swimming, Marghoe, Queen of Beautiful Vine. No. 82 Bee Double Beautiful bee, buzz loudly and annoy the opponent with your noise! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! The one whose horn can even pierce human people, No. 82 Bee Double! CNo. 82 Bee Quadruple Beautiful bee, buzz louder and make your horn even more deadly! Chaos Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 5! The deadly-horn bee, CNo. 82 Bee Quadruple! No. 55 Planetary Shockerstorm Deep-space predator, cause a storm and create a distortion of this galaxy! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! The invader of outer space, No. 55 Planetary Shockerstorm! No. 91 Heaven Star Wings - Nova Omega With the holy wings you carry, cause justice in this world! Show no mercy for those who make your allies suffer! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 8! The galactic wings of justice, No. 91 Heaven Star Wings - Nova Omega! No. 21 Angel Battle Princess Princess fated to fight, show your anger towards those who distort peace in this world! Become the hero we desire! Xyz SUmmon! Come forth, Rank 4! The princess fought for the maintenance of fate, No. 21 Angel Battle Princess! No. 93 Constellar Galaxy Andromeda M31 Gears of the stars, move forward and produce a new galaxy; the galaxy whose action affects the whole Milky Way! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 4! The galactic storm created from the depths of the galaxies, No. 93 Constellar Galaxy Andromeda M31! No. 80 Pharaonic High Spirit - Anubis O holy spirit of the underworld, come back from the dead and revive the allies fallen by our predators; and send the predators to the netherworld! Xyz Summon! Appear before us, Rank 12! The spirit of the underworld that revived for revenge, No. 80 Pharaonic High Spirit - Anubis! No. 78 Wattbright Phoenix O bright phoenix, shine the field and eliminate any evil creatures with your sparks! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 3! The phoenix that is a key piece for settling the scores between good and evil, No. 78 Wattbright Phoenix! No. 71 Twin Blade Knight Brave knight, train with your double blades armed in both your hands, and strike towards your enemies, leaving them with no signs of life! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! The twin-sword knight that faces every kind of opposition, No. 71 Twin Blade Knight! No. 69 Basketball Princess Tall and beautiful, bring the heavy purple ball and dunk among the dizzy opponents! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 2! The star of the basketball court that works as a supermodel, No. 69 Basketball Princess! No. 68 Black Striker - Wild Dog King Dog from the underworld, revive and venom the attackers with your super-dangerous bark! Strike them for the good of your own clan! Xyz Summon! Bark, Rank 4! The dog whose bite is lethal, No. 68 Black Striker - Wild Dog King! No. 13 Black Cat Bad omen, appear before us and show the catastrophe and sorrow that bad luck does. Bear witness of the symbol of your loss! Xyz Summon! Meow, Rank 1! The cat whose controller faces the fate of defeat, No. 13 Black Cat! No. 45 Chateau Guardian Madolche Jellagon Jelly dragon of the sacred palace, use the power the princess and the queen gave you, and protect the palace and the inhabitants! Even if it means your life! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, guardian of the queen and the palace, No. 45 Chateau Guardian Madolche Jellagon! No. 31 Blue Dolphin Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 1! The friendly dolphin that swims beautifully and gracefully among deadly whales and sharks, No. 31 Blue Dolphin! No. 29 Precision Strike Column Master - Senet Knight Striking strategist, enter the battlefield and defend those who are important to you! Defend yourself and your allies that are in huge peril! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, No. 29 Precision Strike Column Master - Senet Knight! No. 12 Silver Highspeed Ruler - Sky Pegasus Supersonic and brave pegasus, use the entirety of your strength and become the shield and sword of the empire! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! Brave spirit that faces dangerous enemies, No. 12 Silver Highspeed Ruler - Sky Pegasus! CNo. 12 Golden Highspeed Ruler - Horned Sky Pegasus Chaos Xyz Change! Right now, show yourself, horned pegasus of honor, CNo. 12 Golden Highspeed Ruler - Horned Sky Pegasus! No. 1 Eclipse Magician Girl Little Luna Girl of the eclipse, show the outcome of this match! Use your magic powers to settle the match according to your fate! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! The eclipse girl of infinite potential, No. 1 Eclipse Magician Girl Little Luna! No. 2 Blizzard Dove Dove of the sub-zero place, freeze the field and strive yourself to victory! Xyz Summon! Show yourself, Rank 4! The dove whose spin can freeze even the hottest of creatures, No. 2 Blizzard Dove! Merkel, the Tyrant O money demon, show your demonic horns in front of us, and turn the universe into nothingness! Aura Summon! Appear, Level 9! Show your judgment of the money demon, Tyrant Merkel! Fangio, el Maestro Alive and dead, all unite to one! Pray the role model of any aspiring driver that shines upon! Overwhelm, Rank 8! The driver of drivers, Fangio, el Maestro! Ζωντανοί και νεκροί, ενωθείτε όλοι σε ένα! Προσευχήσου το πρότυπο για κάθε επίδοξο οδηγό που λάμπει! Κατάκλυσε, Rank 8! Ο οδηγός των οδηγών, Fangio, ο Μαέστρος! Crashout Miller Knight fallen in the racing roads, rise again from the honorary tombstone! Show the power few people know, and overwhelm the rivals! Level 8! Crashout Miller! Ιππότης που έπεσε στους αγωνιστικούς δρόμους, εμφανίσου και πάλι από την τιμητική ταφόπλακα! Δείτε τη δύναμη λίγοι άνθρωποι γνωρίζουν, και σύντριψε τους ανταγωνιστές! Επίπεδο 8! Crashout Miller! Crashout Vukovich Honorary knight, appear once more and bear witness of your infinite potential! Level 8! Crashout Vukovich! Τιμητικός ιππότης, εμφανίσου για μια ακόμη φορά και μαρτυρίστε τις απεριόριστες δυνατότητές σου! Επίπεδο 8! Crashout Vukovich! Crashout Bettenhausen O honorary knight of the past, show them your power and potential and don't let tragedy befall you! Rank 4! Crashout Bettenhausen! Ω επίτιμε ιππότη του παρελθόντος, δείξε τη δύναμή και τις δυνατότητές σου και μην αφήσεις την τραγωδία να ξανασυμβεί! Τάξη 4! Crashout Bettenhausen! Ancient Naval Vessel - Yamato O legendary ship, start your engines and fight! Eliminate and humiliate the ones who invade your own waters! Spiritual Summon! Emerge, Level 10! Ancient Warship - Yamato! Elite Ops - Delta Force Militants of infinite strength, form! The ultimate formation that even the mightiest of the opponents cannot defeat! Evolute Summon! Appear, Stage 11! Special Force - Delta Force! Cave-Anon, the Wild One Berserk young girl of the caves, show yourself and tame the wild animals! Ionyx Summon! Appear, Level 3! Cave-Anon, the Wild One! Petrogaz Dragon Dragon of the deep rocks, arise from the rocky mountain, and show your power of justice to the invaders of your land and the land around yours. Soul Summon! Appear, Level 8! Petrogaz Dragon! Ancient Gear Doge Viral phenomenon of the meme planet, appear! Level 3, Antique Gear Doge! Ancient Gear Double Doge Twin-headed mechanical phenomenon, arise with the power of MLG and noscope the planet! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 5, Antique Gear Double Doge! Ancient Gear Triple Doge Ferocious Cerberus Doge, fap the planet with the meme howl that makes the foes smoke weed! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7, Antique Gear Triple Doge! Ancient Gear Ultimate Doge Mechanical MLG weapon of destruction, use the kush attack to fap the opponents and meme-ify them for the rest of eternity! Fusion Summon! Noscope, Level 9, Antique Gear Ultimate Doge! Ancient Gear MLG Giant Gigantic MLG giant of malicious quickscopeness, use the concentrated meme attack and eliminate the planet to create another one with your endless MLG power! Fusion Summon! Fap, Level 10, Antique Gear MLG Giant! Supermodel Trainer Knight Knight of energy, use your power and stamina to hunt the opponents! Heaven Summon! Inspire and rebel, Level 7, Supermodel Trainer Knight! Turf Boy Appear, Rank 6! The gangster that terrorizes the area, Turf Boy! Wealthy Negotiator (Noise Change with "Turf Boy") Gangster that observes the hood, evolve and bring order to this unfair world! Noise Change! Appear, Level 6! Wealthy Negotiator! Diehard Fighter Gangbanging gangster, retired businessman, unite into one and turn this society around! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 9! The fighter of injustice and inequality, Diehard Fighter! Masked Deity - Gorgine Illusionary beast wearing a cursed mask, merge to your mask and create a dreadful creature! Exterminate the invaders and show them your superiority! Appear, Level 10! Masked Deity - Gorgine! Wild Hunter - Dark Artemis Ferocious hunter of the wild forest, unleash your restrained powers and show them your might! Appear, Level 7! The wild hunter of chaos, Wild Hunter - Dark Artemis! Red Dullahan The crimson souls now ride upon swift hooves! Charge forth by the king's will! Synchro Summon! Rise, Red Dullahan! (card created by LHK, Summon chant created by Magmacore Soldier) Blaze Paladin the Burning Seeker of Justice Prominence fool, combine with your faithful sword and come forth and eradicate your opponents with your free will! Enhance Summon! Arise, Blaze Paladin the Burning Seeker of Justice! Avian Beast - Venti Behemoth of the storm winds, descend from the skies and sweep anyone that stands in your way! Spatial Summon! Appear, 4th Dimension! Avian Beast - Venti! Black Guard - Swordsman Holy swordsman of darkness, protect the imprisoned princess and save her with your life at stake! Nucleo Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Black Guard - Swordsman! Rad Beast - Atomic Warg Radioactive beast, unleash your plaguespreading powers that lied dormant! Composition Summon! Arise, and pollute! Quality 4, Rad Beast - Atomic Warg! Harridan Storm Witch Witch from the pitch-black darkness, envelop the field and eradicate it with your destructive spells! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 4! Harridan Storm Witch! Rand Raider - Sheckter Faithful servant, become the sacrifice to give birth to your imprisoned king! Ultima Summon! Appear to us, Hierarchy 6! Rand Raider - Sheckter! Omega Huntress - Nadia With the blood of a huntress fallen in battle, give birth to a new archer whose spears pierce even souls! Soul Summon! Appear to us, and show your powers laid dormant! Omega Huntress - Nadia! Armaments of the Vampire Hunter - Gold Knife When two armaments merge, an even deadlier weapon gives birth! Xyz Summon! Appear to us, Rank 4! Cursed armament whose powers trump those of darkness, Armaments of the Vampire Hunter - Gold Knife! Knifewing Captain When two deadly birds combine their fearsome powers, a new legend gives birth! Behold, as I offer you my strength to eliminate the ones that made you suffer! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! The ultimate bird of destruction, Knifewing Captain! Knifewing Duelist Bird with soul-piercing edges! Bird with an impregnable defense! Merge together and produce a skillful wielder of knives! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 6! Knifewing Duelist! Knifewing Blade Ballerina Lurking bird with knifes in its side! Bird with a lunar mark in its head! Merge together and form the guide of your enemy's destruction! Fusion Summon! Arise, Level 6! Knifewing Blade Ballerina! Shadowstrike Laura Brave knight of darkness, make the blood give birth of a new knight with fearsome powers! Storm the field with your tremendous powers that stem from pure darkness! Breakdown Summon! Appear, Level 5! Shadowstrike Laura! Shadowgrave Victoria Valorous knight of darkness who offers her soul to darkness, give birth to a new legend and storm the field with its tremendous abilities! Breakdown Summon! Come forth, Level 2! Shadowgrave Victoria! Prince of the Shadowed Blade - Lucian Smith with the soul-cutting blades, give birth to a new legend! Fear the power that fallen knight laid dormant! Breakdown Summon! Be born, Level 4! Prince of the Shadowed Blade - Lucian! Queen of the Silent Blade - Hilda Smith whose blades emit darkness, don't let your noble sacrifice go to vain! Give birth to a new successor that harbors destruction with its own will! Breakdown Summon! Arise, Level 3! Queen of the Silent Blade - Hilda! Valkyrie Caste - Vallerie Noble valkyrie of the North, use your sacrifice as a means to give birth to a new force! Behold, as a new valkyrie is born in front of us! Breakdown Summon! Come forth, Level 5! Valkyrie Caste - Vallerie! Valkyrie Caste - Judith Valkyrie that died a noble death, give birth to a new legend and command at your own will! Clear the battlefield from the forces that belittle light! Breakdown Summon! Come forth, Level 2! Valkyrie Caste - Judith! Omega Huntress - Nadia Hunter of wilderness, make your noble death the reason a greater force to give birth! Soul Summon! Descend, Level 7! Omega Huntress - Nadia! Alpha Huntress - Katniss Everdeen Merciless hunter, treat your noble death as the beginning of a new legend! Now, a new history is born! Soul Summon! Descend, Level 7! Alpha Huntress - Katniss Everdeen! Knifewing Historian Chief of the Knifewing army, squire of the avian darkness, become one and eradicate your opponents with your free will! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7! Knifewing Historian! Burn267 Gorgon Three sisters of Hecate! Breach the void and allow the mistress passage! Appear, Level 6! The mage whose gaze turns our enemies to stone, Gorgon! Τρεις αδερφές της Εκάτης! Παραβίασε το κενό και επιτρέψτε τη διέλευση της κυρίας! Εμφανίσου, Επιπέδου 6! Η μάγισα που το βλέμα της μετατρέπει τους εχθρούς μας σε πέτρα, Γοργόνα! Unformed Void As I bring my body forth from the antimatter, wretch in horror the visage of my true form! Xyz Summon! I am the predator of all Xyz Monsters! The False King! My name is Unformed Void! Endless Void With the harvested power of Xyz Summon, I become an greater hunter! Let my new visage terrorize all those who wield Xyz Summoning! Rank-Up Xyz Summon! I am the Illusionary Ruler! I name myself the Endless Void! Your gun-slinging skill transcends possibility! Emerge, the heroic peacekeeper! Let's go, Synchro Summon! The Level 9 shooter, Quickdraw Ranger! Shining Jester Show your tricks and illuminate the innocent feelings of our souls! Xyz Summon, Rank 3! Dazzle them, Shining Jester! Powered by Chaos, my servant gains the strength to make a complete cat-tastrophe of your purrfect life! Chaos Xyz Change! Rank 5! The mistress of bad luck, Black Cat Magician! Supreme Laughter Star Uzume "Smiling star of the earth! Joking star of heaven! Explode and let the shine turn the duel into party night! Level 10! Dance the strife away, Supreme Laughter Star Uzume! Pendulum Summon (Ghost Tamazuka) When it swings, the souls of the departed come forth from the afterlife! I call on the denizens from beyond! Pendulum Summon! Shining Xyz Change When our bonds of friendship and love shine, our light shall pierce through the wicked Chaos! (Name of Xyz Monster), cross the bridge of light and evolve! Shining Xyz Change! NTA Number 101: Miracle Magician First One: Descend from a higher plane, the embodiment of all wonders of the Barian World! Arise, Number 101: Miracle Magician! Κατέβα από το ανώτερο στάδιο, η ενσάρκωση όλων των θαυμάτων του Κόσμου Barian! Εμφανίσου, Νούμερο 101: Μάγος του Θαύματος! Second: Our ruler has fallen and I put my claim on his card of wonders! Prove your loyality, Number 101: Miracle Magicain! Number C101: Thousand Wondercaster This is my prove of leadership, going beyond everything that is know, creating the miracle that is a Rank 13 Monster! Chaos Xyz Change, Number C101: Thousand Wondercaster! Number 102: Infinite Giver Let's show them the beauty of all the light and the kindness of the Barian World! Xyz Summon, Number 102: Infinite Giver! Ας τους δώσουμε την ομορφιά όλου του φωτός και τη ευγένεια του Κόσμου Barian! Κάλεσμα Xyz, Νούμερο 102: Άπειρος Δότης! Number 103: Darkfire Pyres Lift the curtain to the hottest fire in the Barian World! Ignite, Number 104: Darkfire Pyres. Σήκωσε την κουρτίνα για την πιο καυτή φωτιά του Κόσμου Barian! Ανάφλεξε, Νούμερο 104: Πυρά της Σκοτεινής Φωτιάς. Number C104: Serafire Beacon Instrument of terror, cast aside your dark past and embrace light! Light up, Number C104: Serafire Beacon! Όργανο του τρόμου, παραμέρισε το σκοτεινό παρελθόν και αγκάλιασε το φως! Άναψε, Χάος Νούμερο 104: Φάρος Serafire! Number C104: Doomsday Inferno The fires of destruction gleam on the edges of this world. I command them, grow stronger and assimilate everything in my path! Burn down everything, Number C104: Doomsday Inferno! Number C²104: Eternal Flame This is the fire in our hearts that won't die out. This is the fire in our minds that no one can extinguish. This is the fire that will burn you to ashes! Show them, Number C²104: Eternal Flame! Number 105: Ghost Deity Aurora In requiem to all of our fallen friends and comrades, here and everywhere! Arise, Number 105: Ghost Deity Aurora! Στο ρέκβιεμ για όλους τους πεσόντες φίλους και συμμάχους, εδώ και παντού! Εμφανίσου, Νούμερο 105: Φαντασμική Θεότητα Aurora! Number C105: Soul Goddess Aurora Fallen friends and fallen enemies, kneel down to greet your master! Show yourself Number C105: Soul Goddess Aurora! Πεσόντες φίλους και εχθρούς, γονατίστε να χαιρετίσετε τον άρχοντά σας! Εμφανίσου Χάος Νούμερο 105: Θεά των Ψυχών Aurora! Number 106: Starry Knight Sky The dazzling light of uncountable stars illuminates the cosmos and now their keeper will appear right in front of you! Number 106: Starry Knight Sky! Το εκθαμβωτικό φως των αναρίθμητων αστεριών φωτίζει τον κόσμο και τώρα ο φύλακάς τους θα εμφανιστεί εδώ μπροστά σας! Νούμερο 106: Έναστρος Ιππότης Ουρανός! Number C106: Thousand Nights Devourer The dazzling light of uncountable stars is sucked away by the might of this Monster! Appear, Number C106: Thousand Nights Devourer! Το εκθαμβωτικό φως των αναρίθμητων αστεριών ρουφιέται από την οργή αυτού του τέρατος! Εμφανίσου, Χάος Νούμερο 106: Καταβροχθιστής Χιλίων Νυχτών! Number 107: Bedrock Soldier Aidan This is the unbreakable will of the Barian World that will guide me to victory! Xyz Summon, Number 107: Bedrock Soldier Aidan! No one can escape the arrows of heavens strongest turncoat! Descend, Number 72: Doomlight Archer! This is darkness taking over light! When the fallen angel ascends from the depths, hell will break loose in heaven! Appear, Number C72: Demonic Archerfiend! Number 72: Ascended Hellarcher When the powers of two worlds overlap, the heart of heavens strongest turncoat is purified. For you and my victory, it climbs out of the deepest abyss of hell! Rank-Up Xyz Change, Number 72: Ascended Hellarcher! Number 24: Punishment First: To combat the overwhelming strengh of Xyz Monsters, I have an ally within their own forces! Here comes Number 24: Punishment! Second: That stupid old man called this card the bane of Xyz Monsters, I call it yours! Appear Number 24! For disrespecting me, this will be your Punishment! Number C24: Thousand Destruction The Anti-Xyz Monster itself has joined my forces and is going to be a part of the worlds tombstone! Number C24: Thousand Destruction! Yu-Gi-Oh! Me Yei Tisumi: 'Carole, Queen Angel of Fiber Vine' 光から継承されたパワー、とあなたの明るい自己を表示して、降り今、あなたの敵の闇を克服！ Hikari kara keishō sa reta pawā, to anata no akarui jiko o hyōji shite, ori nau teki no yami o kokufuku! With the powers inherited from light, Show your bright self and overcome the darkness of your enemies, Descend NOW!!! 'Carole, Queen of Fiber Vine 2' 神聖な森の女王！光のパワーからブレードを保持し、あなたの敵を根絶します。 Shinseina mori no joō! Hikari no pawā kara burēdo o hoji shi, anata no teki o konzetsu shimasu. Queen of the Sacred Forest ! Hold your blade from the power of the light and eradicate your foes. 'Odd-Eyes Paladin Girl of Fiber Vine' ジャングルの叫びから2色eyes.Grabあなたの力とを持つ古代の森のパラディンは、あなたの剣で敵を殺し。 Janguru no sakebi kara 2-shoku eyes. Grab anata no chikara to o motsu kodai no mori no paradin wa, anata no ken de teki o koroshi. Paladin of ancient forest with Dual-colored eyes.Grab your power from the cires of the jungle and Slay your enemies with your swords. Taylor Gorrell/Vile.EXE Differences in names between header and chant are often caused by Taylor Gorrell using the OCG name in the chant, while the header is always the TCG name. Between past and future is where action is held! The powerful actions of what happens now! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Temporal Present Dragon! Come forth, Number 44! Past and present erode away. The power of the future paves the new way! Temporal Future King! Come forth, Number 93! Menacing beast of pitch-black blood... The shadow that eclipses the light of destruction! Dark Matter Dragon! Rank-Up Through Infestation Evolution Consume, destroy, assimilate... The only thoughts of the revived invasion! Come forth, Number 48! Blink once and he'll be gone from sight! He's got the need, the need for speed! Godspeed Mirage! Come forth, Number 71! The ultimate one-way road with no chance of escape... Enter it once, and be lost in infinite space! Black Hole Gate! The true ruler of the vast ocean depths... When it enters any domain, all enemies shall be drowned! Sea Emperor Dragon Poseidra! Deity that watches over all bodies of water! No mercy is given to those who threaten the underwater ways! Sea Emperor God Dragon Oceanidra! Come forth, Number 37! There is no cure for this, the ultimate illness... Accept your fate as you are consumed by its cells! Zero Passion Pandemic! Descend, my very soul! The galaxy that contains the material world! Become the envoy of order and drive away the havoc! Galaxy-Eyes Baryon Dragon! Number 69: Duo-Gemini Chaos Twins Come forth, Number 69! Yin and yang act as one... two bodies, two souls, one mind! Duo-Gemini Chaos Twins! Show yourself, my point of origin! Number 88! The reflected evil of hypocritical hearts, Mirror's Dark Half! Come forth, Number 85! The roulette of Hell that decides how your fate is sealed! Crazy Box! Come forth, Number 60! The boss of all reptiles living in the streets... When he snaps his fingers, they stand at the ready! Studded Jeans Cobra! Come forth, Number 75! The sound of its wings haunt the dead of night... Its caws are the laughter that will follow you into Hell! Raven of Pallas - Nevermore! Come forth, Number 21! Noble animal absent from the cycle, cheated by fate... Punish all who dare prevent the cycle from continuing! Zodiac Cat - Mao Mi! Come forth, Number 14! Born in lava, scorching the land by existence alone! Krakargot! Come forth, Number 8! The vessel of the second sight, inescapable by mortals... Vision Swordsman - Zatoichi. Come forth, Number 87! Almighty sovereign that blooms in the harshest weather... Grace this lovely grove with your chilling presence! Beautiful Goddess of the Four Seasons - Queen of Nights! Enter the jungle in search of your ultimate prey. Collect the trophies of all who cross your sights. Reveal yourself, Number 59. Expert Hunter of the Savage Jungle! Come forth... the ultimate creation of the cosmic defenders! Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7! Come forth, Number 43! The elite of the elites of the cosmic protectors... Sacred Persei! Rank-Up Through Constellar Formation Clairvoyant formation of the starry sky... Feel my light and assume your true form! A vessel feared across all seven seas! Dread Captain's Galleon Scurvy Dutchman! Dreaded across every body of water... the ultimate tyrant of the seas! Dread Archfiend Pirate Captain Argentus! Come forth, the ultimate weapon of the Dark Emperor... Dead Max's Enormousaur X! Scourge of all reaches of the cosmos... destined ruler over all life! Evil Galactic Emperor - Dead Max! Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, Violet... Seven colors that come together to form the ultimate harmony! Rainbow Traveler - Arcoris! The protector of the fanged race of legend... The one who hunts down the unjust hunters! Edelritter - Vampire Bram! A nymph as innocent as the trees are old... Melias the Tree Spirit! Bane of the dark cards of desire... a monster darker than any of them could be! Photon Number Destroyer! With the power of the Barian World's strongest warrior... I will stop your heart and cancel your life! Photon Future Destroyer! Synchro Summon! Come forth, the shadow that lurks behind the light of justice! Photon Veil Demon! Creature born from the sun's core... Call forth the dawn with your mighty roar! Corona Dragon! Being born of magic lunar light... Wane the darkness and shield those under your rays! Full Moon Dragon! Noble animal first in line, give breath to those which does not draw it! Zodiac Rat - Lao Shu! Noble animal second in line, stand over all with your unaided might! Zodiac Ox - Huang Niu! Noble animal third in line, split the opponent's energy right down the middle! Zodiac Tiger - Hu Nian! Noble animal fifth in line, explode the air and reduce all to rubble! Zodiac Dragon - Ju Long! Noble animal eighth in line, work with your own spirit to achieve victory! Zodiac Ram - Gong Yang! Noble animal ninth in line, adjust your form to fit any situation! Zodiac Monkey - Hou Zi! Noble animal last in line, incinerate your enemies with your piercing vision! Zodiac Pig - Xiao Zhu! Master Key Heron Mystic avian that hides a locked secret of the cosmos... Supreme Key Heron - Master Key Heron! Warrior from another dimension! Magician bound to our planet! Travel the Overlay Network in a whirlpool of light, and combine to create a new savior! Overlay Fusion Summon! Be born, Overlay Fusion Monster... Magic Wave Knight Magi-Senshi! Generic By merging these *number of monsters* souls, a stronger new soul shall be born! When the wind turns red, order as it is known is in danger! Hold onto your hats as the hurricane hits high gear! Crimson Cycloner! He's a living smelter, with a 1500-egree breath and a stomach like a volcano! Incinerator Dragon! Lurking in the depths, she awaits a traveler foolish enough to enter her domain! Lake Queen - Charybdis! All that can be dreamt can be brought into reality... But sometimes, dreams bring themselves to us! Come forth, Dream Dragon - Slumberlong! Raging green winds ravage the land...! Green wings are all that can withstand it...! Winductor Midoroc! Four words blow as a marker of the elements! Flap your mighty wings, and call forth your storm! Wind Spirit God - Wind Rose! Stone formations stand as a marker of the elements! Break through the crust and shake the planet! Earth Spirit God - Grand Soil! Grand waters swirl as a marker of the elements! Crystallize the waves and unleash winter's wrath! Ice Spirit God - Moulin Glace! Arcane fire burns as a marker of the elements! Assert your infernal dominance with your mighty roar! Fire Spirit God - Pyro Rex! The four elements that balance the world come together at last! Feel the raw strength of fire, water, earth, and wind! Four-Element Spirit God - Yugoryu! (extended) -thoughts- My origin clad in the light of past... Save me from the darkness that approaches me! *out loud* Come forth, dazzling light of salvation that shines in the darkness of despair! Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon! Heterochromatic eyes ablaze with infinite rage! Raze this filthy land with an impact of infernal fury! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 7! Odd-Eyes Meteor Burst Dragon! Suppressing power dwelling within the Pendulum... I beg you for the power to save my world! Ritual Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon! My warm heart frozen by cruelty and despair... Encase me in ice so I may inflict nor experience any harm! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon! A gentle breeze spurs me back onto my path! With the wind at my back, I will fight to the end! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon! Ritual Summon (ARC-V) Ancient power of the cursed mirror, accept this offering and grant me a mighty warrior! Ritual Summon! Appear, Level *monster Level*! *name of monster*! (with Tourmaline and ) Gem tinged with lightning! Loyal pet of the brown jewel! In a whirlpool of light, combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Come forth, one who crushes the weak! Gem-Knight Zirconia! (with Lazuli and Sapphire) Gem of youthful shine and innocence! Gem tinged with water! In a whirlpool of light, combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Come forth, the one who clears the way! Gem-Knight Amethys! (with Amethyst and Tourmaline) The gem that clears the way! Gem tinged with lightning! In a whirlpool of light, combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Come forth, the one who pursues victory! Gem-Knight Paz! (with Topaz and Zirconia) The gem of the one who pursues victory! The gem of the one who crushes the weak! In a whirlpool of light, combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Come forth, the one who follows the light! Gem-Knight Prism Aura! Lone warrior from out of the dust! Take aim and break down the enemy! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 5! X-Saber Wayne! Lovely damsel of the way of the blade! Confound them with your grace and ruthlessness! Synchro Summon! Show yourself! Level 6! Double-X-Saber Hyunlei! Authority watches from the tallest of points. Descend from above and show the form of the new king! Ritual Summon! Be born! Level 5! DDD Mountain Peak King Ashoka! The light from above shines down upon the world. It illuminates all of the king's domain! Be born! Quality 3! DDD Rising Sun King Cortez! (Ver. 1) The feral dragon that moves among the lower class, formed from the bane of the elite! Advance, Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, Xyz... the overconfident will only make it stronger! Hybrid Summon! Come forth! Helix Chimera Hybrid Dragon! (Ver. 2) The feral dragon that moves among the lower class, formed from the bane of the elite! Unnatural order will be destroyed, replaced with the original anarchy! Hybrid Summon! Roar, Helix Chimera Hybrid Dragon! Qliphort Pendulum Summon (Spoken) System initializing Pendulum Mode. Run C Drive Summon: Qliphort.exe, Yes or No? *nods head* System initializing Summon Mode. Pendulum Summon. Activate, my Qliphort monsters. (Intended Format) System initializing Pendulum Mode. Run C:\summon\qliphoth.exe ? …Y System initializing Summon Mode. Pendulum Summon. Activate, my Qliphort monsters. (Spoken) System initializing Advance Mode. Process Release.exe complete. Run C Drive Summon: Killer.exe, Yes or No? *nods head* System initializing Summon Mode. Advance Summon. Activate, Apoqliphort Killer. (Intended Format) System initializing Advance Mode. Process Release.exe complete. Run C:\summon\killer.exe ? …Y System initializing Summon Mode. Advance Summon. Activate, Apoqliphort Killer. (Spoken) System initializing Advance Mode. Process Release.exe complete. Run C Drive Summon: Kernel.exe, Yes or No? *nods head* System initializing Summon Mode. Advance Summon. Activate, Apoqliphort Kernel. (Intended Format) System initializing Advance Mode. Process release.exe complete. Run C:\summon\kernel.exe ? …Y System initializing Summon Mode. Advance Summon. Activate, Apoqliphort Kernel. (Spoken) System initializing Hybrid Mode. Process Splice.exe complete. Run C Drive Summon: Daemon.exe, Yes or No? *nods head* System initializing Summon Mode. Hybrid Summon. Activate, Qliphort Daemon. (Intended Format) System initializing Hybrid Mode. Process splice.exe complete. Run C:\summon\daemon.exe ? …Y System initializing Summon Mode. Hybrid Summon. Activate, Qliphort Daemon. The electric warrior dons his armor. The oppressive security falls before his anarchic voltage! Synchro Summon! Arrive on the scene, Level 7! PSYFrame Lord Zeta! All armaments surround the electric warrior. He shall strike all who dare seize power over others! Synchro Summon! Arrive on the scene, Level 8! PSYFrame Lord Omega! Warrior bearing the pieces of all who fell before him! Become one with the bladed beast of primal rage to transcend bipedal and quadrupedal limits! Fusion Summon! Show yourself! Level 8! The unity of two bodies with the same heart! Furious Sword Centaur! Metal beasts of the burning land, storming sky, and surging sea! Lay your powers over each other to form the triad of true might! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 12! A goliath with the force and souls of three! Super Quantum Machine God King - Great Magnus! The opposition's cries fall on deaf ears. Unleash the mighty scream of the crimson god's follower! Synchro Summon! Roar, Phonon Pulse Dragon! Generic Radiant light of the rainbow, combine your seven colors and create a new power! Spectrum Summon! Valiant fighter who travels the road of rainbow light, arrive on the scene to aid your allies and protect the peace! Come forth! Wavelength 4! Iridesk Hero Nijiyama! The red light beckons all to follow it. Whether the path is to victory or defeat is hers to decide! Composition Summon! Appear, Quality 4! Iridesk Ruler Piras! Pendulum Summon ( ) Brilliant shards of the rainbow light, emerge and blanket the land with your range of colors! Pendulum Summon! Ideyo, my monster(s) of light! (Pendulum Summon) The orange light given off by the glowing heat! Level 7! Iridesk Ruler Jeruka! Spinning blades of yellow light, prove your might to those who oppose you! Advance Summon! Appear, Level 6! Iridesk Ruler Kiron! From the future where green light shines, let no innocent suffer the fate of the guilty! Hybrid Summon! Appear, Level 8! Iridesk Ruler Luse! Out of the freezing cold that remained since the ice age, a blue light shines forward! Timewarp Summon! Appear, Level -5! Iridesk Ruler Sini! A dragon of indigo light flows through the blood of a fighter. Victory is now within her grasp! Ritual Summon! Appear, Level 7! Iridesk Ruler Nambic! (with and ) Cheeky fiend and lovely flower, both holding the purple shards of the prism! Form a whirlpool of purple light and release your inner radiance! Fusion Summon! Appear, the bolt of purple lightning that splits the darkness! Level 7! Iridesk Ruler Lylat! The siren of the white light sings her melody. All who cross her will fall to their knees from discord! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 8! Iridesk Ruler Lefko! From a world ruined by chaos and hate, one gray light takes a stand to right this wrong and shine! Dark Synchro Summon! Appear, Level -6! Iridesk Ruler Siva! Hidden by darkness for far too long, a black light emerges. Prove yourself worthy to stand and be admired! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! Iridesk Ruler Madow! Forestfleet Spankfleet Trapper The ultimate trap, conglomeration of multiple pieces, each with impeccable designs. No plebeians nor morons will ever tap this potential! Officer, chase down the commoners who oppose you! Imprison them, where the bribe is swearing fealty! Synchro Summon, Goyo Chaser! Sector not secure. Prey upon the weak peasants, and increase our ranks! Synchro Summon, Goyo Predator! Imperial Kozak Bujintei Izanagi Creator God of a thousand souls, take up your spear and crush the darkness ahead. Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 4, Bujintei Izanagi! CXyz Bujintei Izanagi-no-Okami All-father of many divinities, transcend to the heavens and enter your full glory! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come forth, Rank 5, Chaos Xyz Bujintei Izanagi-no-Okami! Ultimate Sorcerer of all Spellbooks, make our enemies revel in our combined glory! Come forth, World of Prophecy! Emissary from Heaven, with your holy wrath, consecrate this earth and cleanse the darkness! Come forth, Judgment Dragon! Thou, who once were a humble maiden, receive the benediction of heavenly light! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 4, Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn! Minerva, the Transcended Lightsworn Maiden blesed with greater holy powers, and alternate persona who has fallen into grace, master thineselves and transform into a even greater power! Fusion Summon! Show thyself, Minerva, the Transcended Lightsworn! Fenris, Wolf God of the Ice Barrier Chained wolf from the depths of Niflheim, intimidate our enemies with your wintery howl! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 4, Fenris, Wolf God of the Ice Barrier. Belial, Great King from the Burning Abyss King of Darkness, Scourge of the Messiah, torment all those who stand in our way! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 9, Belial, Great King from the Burning Abyss! Sabaoth Leader Melchizedek Exalted consecrator of kings, show our enemies the true might of Heaven. Enhance Summon! Come forth, Sabaoth Leader Melchizedek! Sabaoth Leader Michael Commander of armies of hosts, take the banner of Heaven and triumph against the darkness! Enhance Summon! Come now, descend unto the battlefield, Sabaoth Leader Michael! Sabaoth Leader Sandalphon Angel of prayer and bridge to Heaven, make our enemies see the light! Enhance Summon! Come forth, Sabaoth Leader Sandalphon! Sabaoth Leader Metatron Ruler of hosts and mouthpiece of Heaven, cleanse all evil with holy fire! Enhance Summon! Transcend into the heavens, Sabaoth Leader Metatron! NovaTsukimori Chaos Rift Beast - Moonlight Zero Dragon Ancient Dragon of Chaos! Awaken and destroy all that is in your path! Become my moonlight! Negative Level 8! Chaos Rift Beast - Moonlight Zero Dragon! Kaosu no kodai doragon! Mezame, anata no pasu ni aru mono subete o hakai shimasu! Watashi no gekkō ni narou! Fu no Reberu Hachi! Kaosu Rifuto Bīsuto - Mūnraito Zero Doragon! Kaiser Rift Beast - Zero Dragon Archfiend Luna: Ancient Dragon, born of chaos. Descend and flap your mighty wings, and destroy everything thing! Synchro Summon! Level 8! "Kaiser Rift Beast - Zero Dragon Archfiend" Rift Beast - Moonlight Wing Dragon Luna-2: I tune Moonlight Armory Caliburn with Moonlight Armory Laevateinn. Slash through the skies of the dead of night, and sound your howl of the blood red moon. Synchro Summon! Dragon of the moonlight crescent! Rift Beast - Moonlight Wing Dragon! Great Revived King - Hiro Maria: Awaken from your ancient slumber and guide the Divine Kingdom! Great Revived King - Hiro! Insert-clever-usrname-here Summon chants for my Beast-borg monsters Beast-borg Gear Kaiser (Using Rude Kaiser and Robotic Knight) Brutal duel wielding fighter and valiant iron knight! Merge together for your upgrade! Grind your gears for war! Fusion Summon! Level 7 Beast-borg Gear Kaiser Beast-borg Tiger Launcher (Using Tiger Axe and Spider Launcher) Beast that swings it's mighty axe and Missle launcher on 8 legs, merge together for your upgrade! Become ferocious death from above! Fusion Summon! Level 8 Beast-borg Axe Launcher Beast-borg Mammoth Scrapyard (Using Mammoth Graveyard and Ancient Gear Hunting Hound) Undead Mastodon who hates graverobbers and mechaical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, merge together for your upgrade! Great tusked behemoth of the scrap yard come forth! Fusion summon! Level 5 Beast-borg Mammoth Scrapyard! Beast-borg Techorganic Chimera (Using Panther Predator and Tiger Launcher) Cypernetic hunter of close combat and cypernetic hunter of heavy artiliary! Merge together for your upgrade! Ultimate fusion of metal and flesh! Connect seemlessly to create a new kind of life! Fusion Summon! Level 11 Beast-Borg Techorganic Chimera! Ressurection Geoglyph Dark Synchro Dragon (Using Nightmare Hand and Achacha Archer) Nightmare Hand pierce into the heart of this Archer and bring forth the darkness in it's heart! From this hatred emerges the marked dragon who won't let the dead rest! Dark Synchro Summon! Minus Level 7, Ressurection Geoglyph Dark Synchro Dragon! Dark Tuner - Storm Rider (Using Chaos Rogue and Giant Soldier of Stone and Celtic Guardian) Dark Tuner Chaos Rogue pierce into the hearts of this Soldier and this Guardian and bring forth the darkness from their hearts! From this hatred emerges the rider of the dark storm which brings the rains of change! Minus Level 1, Dark Tuner Storm Rider! Trey Arclight Chasing After Fame Jade's summoning chants usually refer to "enhanced souls," referencing 's effect of increasing monsters' Levels, and "beacons," as the Constellar Xyzs are thought to descend from faraway space. Two enhanced souls, breathe your life and animate this machine of great power! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 5! Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh! Mysterious warrior of light. With the strength of your spirit, carve the path towards a bright future! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Descend, Numbers 39: King of Wishes, Hope! Beast of the stars, follow the beacon, and become the warrior who protects all. Engulf all in the light of protection! Xyz Summon! Descend, Rank 4! Sacred Omega! Warrior of the stars, clustering bright light as power. With two enhanced souls as your beacon, descend and shake this very Earth! Xyz Summon! Descend, Rank 5! Sacred Pleiades! Being of space, reach back into the stars; renew the energy that powers the fiber of your being, and ascend to a new plane of existence! Xyz Change! Descend, Rank 6! Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7! Valiant warrior of unknown, draw upon the power of the cosmos, and become empowered by chaos! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear now, Rank 6! The aspiring star emperor who slashes away the darkness! Chaos Numbers 39: King of Wishes, Hope Nebula! Eric's chants refer to "beings of wind" and "youkai," fitting his Yosenju Deck. They also frequently reference power, fitting for an individual who looks down on those without it. Pendulum Summon Fabricated pendulum, allow me to borrow your power, and draw the path for the beings of wind to follow! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my monsters! Youkai who come and go, calm the storm within, and give rise to a palpable and powerful form! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Mayosenju Akuzenkaze! The fleeting youkai join together in a volatile form! Blow away all opposition! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 4! Lightning Chidori! Youkai carrying the burden of the wind! Use your souls to imbue this mysterious being with your power! Xyz Summon! The electrifying fairy who paralyzes all opposition! Numbers 16: Ruler of Color - Shock Ruler! Three youkai imbued with the wind's strength, combine your souls to give rise to an otherworldly force! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 4! The sacred warrior of the cosmos who manifests in this realm! Tellarknight Ptolemaios! Mechanized dragon, formed from a desire for optimization. Become imbued with limitless power and petrify your foes with your wrath! Xyz Change! Descend, Rank 6! The machine with infinite potential! Cyber Dragon Infinity! Tami's summoning chants often involve "offerings" of dragons and hieroglyphs, referencing her Hieratic Deck. The offerings of these two earthbound dragons will rejuvenate the ancient ruler of myth! Xyz Summon! Rank 6! Bask in the sun, Hieroglyphic Dragon King - Atumus! Machine of the cosmos! With these dragons as offering, rain your starlight upon the planet! Xyz Summon! Descend, Rank 6! Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7! Absolute god of chaos, the beginning and the end! Empowered by the dormant minerals and ancient hieroglyphs, awaken once again your all-consuming form! Synchro Summon! The progenitor of all dragons! Ultimaya Tzolkin! Evette's summoning chants always start with "Purified stuffed toys join together...", usually following with a trait that the Synchro Summoned monster excels at. They're usually very goofy compared to other summoning chants, referencing her relaxed and good-natured personality. Purified stuffed toys join together to maximize speed over all else! Synchro Summon! Level 6! What'd you expect? Here's Furnimal Cheetah! Purified stuffed toys join together to maximize defense over all else! Synchro Summon! Now you see him, now you don't! Level 8, Furnimal Chameleon! Purified stuffed toys join together to maximize lavishness over all else! Synchro Summon! The buzzy, bossy ruler of fantasy! Level 7! Furnimal Queen Bee! Purified stuffed toys join together to maximize power over all else! Synchro Summon! The biggest, fluffiest dragon you'll ever see! Level 9! Furnimal Fairy Dragon! Purified stuffed toys join together, and tap into the power of the unforgiving arctic! Synchro Summon! There's a reason why this card was banned before. Level 9! Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier! Purified stuffed toys join together with the sharp, destructive blades of demons! Fusion Summon! Sorry, your board's way too established; time to put you in your place! Level 6! Death-Toy Scissors Tiger! Purified stuffed toys join together with the sharp, unrelenting blades of demons! Fusion Summon! Overrated video game characters aside, this'll give you a scare! Level 6, Death-Toy Scissors Wolf! Beasts of nature, sing in unison to call upon the purifier of the forest. Synchro Summon! Level 5! Natural Beast! Beasts of nature, howl in unison to invoke the power of the defender of the forest. Synchro Summon! Level 5! Natural Barkion! Beasts of nature, combine your strength to invoke the power of the forest's ultimate guardian! Synchro Summon! Level 10! Gao, Protector Beast of the Sacred Tree! Small beasts of the forest, combine your souls to resurrect the avian of a lost tribe. Xyz Summon! Rank 2! Daigusta Phoenix! When the smallest of animals join souls, the ancient veteran's call is answered! Return to us and watch the wild tremble in your great presence! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 2! Numbers 64: Veteran Tanuki Sandayu! Heart's Rebellion ??? Pendulum Summon Swing, pendulum of oppression. Bring forth the peacekeeping swarms and restore order to the world! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! Pokémon - Arcanine ex Flaming hounds, howl in unison! Become one with the fire, and reveal your ultimate form! Fusion Summon! Appear now, from my Extra Deck! Level 9! Crush the petty resistance with your strength! Arcanine ex!